grey_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Quotes
Made by Panther. . 1. JUST TO MAKE THIS THREAD MORE CANCEROUS, I HATE HOW OTHERS HAVE TO GET MORE LIKES THAN ME IN A SHORTER TIME SPAN THAN ME EVEN THOUGH THEIR INPUT IS THE SAME. I DESERVE THEIR SATISFACTION. IT JUST ISNT FAIR 2. Yes because it feels satifactory. Since you and others got more likes in a shorter time span, you guys got more satisfaction, which isn't fair... 3. I will fight Sour Knight if I see him irl. That's a promise. I don't care what kind of shape he's in. 4. You can all thank Sour Knight for me turning this thread into pancreatic cancer. 5. JESUS CHRIST I"M NOT INTERESTED I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET INTEL ON WHAT IS GOING ON. I HATE THIS TYPE OF DRAMA MORE THAN ANYTHING. 6. You are threatening my self worth here. Stop. 7. Well the reason I mention this is because I'm trying to contribute to your conversations just like Panther and Ryan or anyone else, and they are included but I'm not... I just feel rather disrespected. Is this where your emotional intelligence is being compromised? If so then you need to work on it because it will be crucial for your relationships in the future. Also, I see nothing wrong with being you. If everyone was themselves, the world would be very cool and interesting... 8. I was just trying to have fun by saying that I would protect all INFPs now that I became in ENFJ (fitting in with everyone else on here) but then he says that only he can protect her. Thre's nothing I hate more than a guy acting like he owns a girl, and I hate it even more when they to it just for intimidation. If this was irl, I probably would have threatened to fight him by now. 9. I was just trying to play along with everyone else then Sour Knight started being a D-bag. 10. Brooklyn and Sour Knight, I hope your happy that this thread got airstriked. 11. I just hate how others must be better off than me in general. I deserve better. 12. *news* Major area in 16P airstriked in an effort to destroy ISIS (revenge on Sour Knight, and Brooklyn for blocking me). 13. That moment when you slowly slip into an existensial crisis due to a PM convo with an INTJ and nobody replying to you on the off topic megathread even though your just as entertaining as everyone else. 14. Ok fine, but only because your an endangered species and us INFPs are instinctually guided to save them. 15. Angela just ban Panther. He got more likes in a shorter time span than me 16. That moment when you mention the idea of meeting a member irl with no bad intentions and they block you. Just why. I'm not an internet creep lol. I swear, this generation is so ****ed up, where everyone thinks their special... 17. SOMEBODY REPLY TO ME IM SO LONELY PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEE........ hello darkness my old friend.... 18. Well what I mean is that everybody is different, regardless of their type... but I get a good vibe from you. You graduated from school, right? 19. *ULTRA DAB* Third place!!!!! 20. *dabs even harder* Thank you!!! 21. *dabs* I'm on a list! There ARE people here who care about me after all :smile: 22. SOMETIMES I LIKE TO START DRAMA LOLOL 23. Also I'm a sworn social justice warrior. 24. I HATE it when I'm talking to someone and they are shy while talking, or if I'm approaching them or walking in their direction they try not to look at me while occasionally glancing at me. 25. 16P is my life, and it will be until I move on. 26. I'm a very powerful INFP. 27. I thought you meant in terms of humor, because immaturity with humor is what defines me. 28. Several fights I got into in 2nd/3rd grade, and a recent instance where I kept getting killed in GTA and started throwing things out of anger. 29. INTPs: Just like INFPs but good with using hard rationality with solving problems. 30. Having as many Instagrams (or likes) as possible determines your reputation on here. 31. DO NOT RUN FROM ME. YOU MUST KNOW DA WAE. *starts spitting* 32. YES. I HAVE EBOLA. 33. I know every ISTJ is different, but based on my experience, they are usually the type of people who seem nice and friendly at first, but become cold and distant... 34. Its the beeest daay eveeeerrrrr! 35. regards, your good internet friend :infp-male: Ben 36. What does "Cat Neutrality" mean? 37. Minecraft music videos. They turn me on. 38. If only I knew Angela's true age.... 39. INFPs. They go from being misunderstood kids to smart successors of themselves in their fields not for their own purpose, but for the purpose of society as well. 40. Grab him and throw him into the shipping box with me as soon as he is. We shall see how it goes down. 41. Well I'm sure you've tasted him before if you know him well. *A U D I B L E W I N K S A T Y O U* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 42. I use 16P to replace the imminent black hole that is my life. 43. And here is another instance where other people (or another person) can argue against someones opinion all they want and have others agree with them but when I do it, all hell breaks loose against me. I'm feel like you, in particular, are doing this to me because you think I'm "sensitive". I'm not biased here because you have done this to me several times now. Angela or any other higher power of 16P, if you are seeing this, I just want to let you know that I am simply standing up for myself rather than intentionally breaking the rules. Panther. I have tried to be nice to you in the past but you clearly don't know how to reciprocate that. I'm sick and tired of being treated like #### by people. 44. Maybe if I act egotistical, I can improve the problems that I'm dealing with. It's always good to experiment with new things, right? 45. I changed my picture to the female avatar because she looks cute and reminds me of what it's like to have a crush since crushing on girls in real life doesn't work for me :smiley: 46. Maybe you should have paid attention to what you were doing instead of ranting about some thread on a personality website, then you wouldn't have been so angry, and you wouldn't have slipped on that banana. 47. I got catfished on Instagram once. And it happened not too long ago. 48. My sister just yelled at me and I'm about to throw a chair :grinning: 49. I didn't throw it, but I did slam a door really hard. One day my life will be better... <3 50. Since we are in 2018, we must learn to respect both genders AND personalities. 51. Another notable thing that makes me angry: having an excellent and beneficial conclusion of any kind and people questioning it. That's primarily the reason I have lashed out at several people on here before. 52. Another thing that makes me angry: being confronted angrily by another person. This is usually what sets off my fight or flight instincts. 53. Well not in that sense; I just hate when you try to do something subtly nice that everyone else does such as smiling at someone or saying hi to the, but they just sheepishly look away from you and keep walking. I'm sure you've seen that, right? I find it quite rude. 54. People who are insecure, snobby or stuck up. I hate it when people are like that more than anything in the world. 55. Just think of me as a new species of panther. 56. why does nobody stalk me? #ForeverAlone2k18 57. ITS A FRICKING INTERNET CHATTING APP. WHY SHOULD I TAKE IT SERIOUSLY. WE ALL LIVED TO SEE ANOTHER DAY, RIGHT? ALSO EDGY MEMES ARE LITERALLY A PART OF THE INTERNET SOCIETY SO WHY ARE YOU GUYS GETTING ULSET OVER IT IN THE FIST PLACE? 58. FRICK IT LETS SHIP PEOPLE Panther X Existential Crisises. This is the second time I'm doing it, because I'm just trying to help you Panther. Ryan X 16P notifications Myself X discord 59. Sometimes just respecting people is boring. Especially if you don't agree with them. As human beings, we should both respect eachother AND have free will. 60. You just don't understand. I feel bad for you, thinking that life revolves around work. Tell me, what did you like the most about your childhood? 61. Ugh look at all these people having to sleep. I stay up watching youtube videos until 12:30 in the morning almost everyday yet I get As and Bs, and I constantly improve in my swim team. Also, I'm not even tired. 62. JUST GO TO SLEEP GOD DAMNIT 63. I just drew a bunch of smiley faces and hearts on the palm of my hand just now, while yesterday I drew some inspirational phrases on the same area. I hope I don't get sick from ink poisoning. 64. That moment when you've had an open cut from dry skin on your finger for almost a month and it hasn't been infected yet regards, SH 65. i deserve to be happy like everyone else. when other people are happy except me I feel worthless 66. but other people have relationships everyhwhere I go and I dont and i just feel so left out i want the happiness that other people have 67. That moment when in school you ask how a girl is doing and her friend says that she has a boyfriend and you get mad at everyone in the class and swear and break a plastic protractor and now even more people hate me. That moment when being out of high school would be my dream come true. 68. I see your following in my footsteps, fellow ISTJ. ...of how to love yourself. Do you enjoy life, Panther? 69. Whale cum to the internet, sweaty pie. consider my your 3rd wheel. 70. Whenever I'm in the mood to socialize or find a mate, everyone is busy or has a boyfriend. On the contrary, when I'm in Hermit Mode, all the single people are magically available and my acquaintances and friends want to be with me. 71. My attempts to spread communism among the people of 16P are not working at all. 72. I went to use the bathroom in my school and the bottom of my leg touched the front part of the toilet between the seat - and it had and [REDACTED on it. 73. Reason not to smile: I got banned from That Moment When so I now have to post my That Moment Whens in either this thread or the Off Topic Megathread. That moment when someone blocks you in PM and both them and the person who blocked me's friend tells me to never talk to the person who blocked me again but the person who blocked me is still talking to me 74. That moment when you defeat your own campaign for Communism when standing up for yourself against a higher power. 75. Just don't jump off of it. Roofs are also great for vaping. 76. I've been slowly turning into an ENTJ while giving my INFP energy to Panther. 77. Go take over Poland with your grammar fascism. 78. My actions of fishing for likes on here are eventually going to backfire. 79. Anything is possible is you have confidence and believe in it :wink: :thumbsup: 80. I feel like you are purposely trying to get under my skin now. 81. Everybody is an INFP or an ENFP on the inside. 82. **D E L E T E S 1 6 P A C C O U N T** 83. I am a trend. Everyone becomes their own trend at some point, just like how everyone eventually becomes an XNFP. 84. You know what's odd? The half-assed posts that you see on here are just like those of the youtube comment sections; if it has something mutual worth laughing about, it gets popularity. If it's a well thought out response like (most) of my posts, all it gets is negative criticism. What a time to be alive. 85. Believe it or not, I recently wrote a lengthy email to support regarding how people seem to ignore the "be nice and thoughtful" rule, and I mentioned you getting under my skin and purposly disagreeing and citicizing me when you can easily make a positive response back with no issues. 86. *is begging the question* THATS WHY I DONT CREATE THEM ANYMORE WHEN I USED TO, BECAUSE IT GOT BORING DOING THAT I WAS SAYING HOW IT WAS A TAD BIT UNFAIR THAT EVEN THOUGH IM NICE TO PEOPLE AND HELP PEOPLE, THE WITTY YOUTUBE COMMENTS GET THE "THANKS" FOR BEING FUNNY WHEN I DESERVE THE "THANKS" FOE BEING HELPFUL Can I have a lifetime supply of Bitcoin stock now? 87. Amy have you ever felt that when you meet people, they seem like they are purposly out there to get you, just shooting down any statement you make rather than just being friends with you and agreeing out of kindness? (This is in the event of whatever you say doesn't matter at all unless it's narrow minded or in a debate) 88. That moment when you feel like crap because everyone on here has to team up on me against my opinions. IM SICK OF BEING TREATED LIKE ** I DESERVE TO BE TREATED RESPECTFULLY IDC WHERE I AM. LIKE I CANT EVEN MAKE A JOKE WITHOUT SOME *censored* JUST BEING LIKE "OOOH THIS CANT HAPPEN" IM JUST SICK OF EVERYONE ON HERE HATING ME FOR NO REASON I CAME HERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO BOND WITH PEOPLE NOT BE TREATED LIKE CRAP BY THEM. AND THEN EVERYONE HAS TO THINK PANTHER IS THE BEST PERSON EVER I DESERVE RESPECT TOO. DO I HAVE TO MAKE A THREAD ABOUT THIS IN HELP AND ADVICE NERIS OR 16P SUPPORT IF YOU ARE READING THIS AFTER MY EMAIL, PLEASE FIND A WAY TO ENFORCE RULE NUMBER 1 BETTER. 89. It will be on both of you if I seriously injure myself. 90. AND OF COURSE THESE PEOPLE KNOW ITS THE INTERNET SO THEY CAN SAY WHATEVER THEY WANT TO ME. 91. If this was in real life my throat will really hurt by now from yelling. Also, I probably would have thrown something across the room or broken something in half. (These things have happened before) 92. This, in my case, refers to the user Sir Panther of 16P, who seems to enjoy verbally picking on me and then playing the victim when I tell him to stop. I haven't met anyone like this irl in a while, but how to I avoid these types of people both irl or on the internet? I would send proof of him doing so if we were allowed to share pictures on here. Angela if you are seeing this, yes I emailed support about this. 93. Is there anything worth doing in the Lounge besides smoking weed and venting about love? 94. Seeing other people in love ruins my confidence in it. 95. Here's the thing anout the likes: I enjoy having them because it shows that people like my input. And when I see users who have been here for a similar or less time than me get more of them, it makes me feel bad about myself because it means people like the other people better, and that makes me feel worthless. 96. I guess this is what Chrissy was referring to when she said she never wanted to have a crush again due to a bad experience. And that's exactly what's happening to me right now, seeing that a joke has turned into a crime accusement... Well that's one more reason for me to leave this site! 97. *Angela sees me saying I have a crush on her* ***Gets permanently banned for harassment*** 98. Doing that would be impossible over the internet. And no, Angela is not sitting with me rn. Therefor there is no way I harassed her. Also, I am a very honest person so if I did do such a thing I would have admitted it by now. 99. Add me on Instagram: Just don't spam my pictures. Also be sure to check out that sexy picture of my handsomeness that I posted recently. 100. Reason not to smile: The 16P crush thread got locked. Reason to smile: Less chance of me getting accused of harassment 101. Because no girl will likely want to break up with me. And if they do, they aren't the right one. And if they aren't worth talking to, what's the point in being in contact with them? 102. I hope Angela adds me back on xbox. I wanna play minecraft with her. And gta. 103. Stop getting so ** triggered! And think about how your words affect others! And learn to take a joke! 104. Im just imagining an xbox live party with 16P members I asked panther to add me and he was like "um...no" XD Next on my list: Brooklyn Nvm she has a restraining order on me 105. AnD tHiS iS wHeRe We StOp TaLkInG! 106. That moment when people accuse you of making faulty statements when you are just trying to joke around like everyone else on here and the rest of the internet. 107. I just wish you focused more on my cause rather than always following me around on here making me look bad at every personal angle you see. I'm doing this because 16P shouldn't be correlated with something malignant. 108. To start, I think we need to cut ties with this "16P Discord" thing. Why? Here are some good reasons listed: 1. Our fellow moderator Angela stated that NERIS, or let alone 16P have no ties towards this Discord chatting application whatsoever, and they likely won't willingly sponsor them anytime soon. I know I've mentioned Discord to other members before, but that was a while ago and before I learned my lesson on going on it. Since Discord is it's own software development like 16P, us mentioning it could almost be like us mentioning other 16 personality sites. 2. Cyber bullying. I went on there and despite their little sets of rules, people belittled and ridiculed me for acting normal and making humor that you see all over the internet. The same thing likely happened to Cody, another member on here making a similar complaint. 3. Why do we need to talk to eachother on there when we have the PMs? Or just create a group chat outside of 16P like an Xbox Live party, or skype or something. What I am saying is, I think we need to somehow discourage people from bringing Discord onto here. 109. Well sometimes I feel that you and a few others on here team up and attack me for fun, because I try to give positive feedback to you guys rather than negative, because I don't want to hurt your feelings. But when Im nice to people and carry on conversations with me rather than simply criticizing my cause, I feel hurt when others don't return the favor. This goes for both here and irl. 110. Not everyone will see negative feedback as positive feedback. Most people may, but not everyone. It's good to be considerate of others feelings. I'm quite considerate of other people's feelings and many people respect me for that. (Not trying to sound egotistical) 111. I WILL CREATE THE ULTIMATE EDM MIXTAPE WITH ANGELA AND USE IT TO DESTROY THE HATERS. 112. Ok. But some of those people really need a life. I'm just being honest. 113. You know what's unfair? I make clever comments and nobody cares. A songle backlash against me gets tons of support. I deserve to be liked. 114. Happy birthday Daddy Panther Here's your present! gives you a Chilis gift card gives you that paper cutout of a medal you gave me the other week 115. That moment when you give Jesus Shrek Hybrid your Instagram and your kind of worried because nothing has happened since I gave it to her, even though she saw it... 116. There will be death and explosions on here when I start roasting people. -SH 117. Guys can death die? I'm the first to ask. 118. The people on there should get a life tbh... 119. Being a grammar nazi is actually a great way to start a conversation. (Seriously it is.) -SH 120. The best insult I heard was when someone said that I looked like Chum Chum from the canceled Nickalodeon show Fanboy & Chum Chum. 121. Who wants to hear more dead baby jokes? 122. It's not letting me create a Fortnite account due to a "communication error" even though I paid 40 dollars for it. 123. I wonder how Jesus Shrek Hybrid or Angela laugh... 124. Don't sneeze with your eyes open. THAT can blind you. 125. Tell me Sour, do you like yourself for who you are? 126. WE MUST FIND DA CAUSE MY BRODAS CLUCKCLUCKCLUCKCLUCKCLUCK 127. I usually start slamming whatever surface is close to me with my fist while violently exhaling. 128. Show him some graphic videos on LiveLeaks. 129. I'm turbulent and I'm proud! Hopefully I don't develop Seasonal Affective Disorder! 130. You just got.....PRANKED BRO!! HAHA 131. Roblox should be the number 1 game of 2018 132. That moment when you can't fall asleep and your bored so you look at shirtless pictures of John Cena. 133. BREAKING NEWS This is Ben Coming to you live at 10:40 PM idk lol central on 2/5/18 on the not fake news source CNN This just in, the long-supported and community upheld Off Topic Megathread is slowly losing popularity, and the losses 16P could suffer are potentially serious if we do not have a place for recreating the notoriously famous comment sections of Youtube, another platform that is NOT correlated with 16P in any way. We have tried making edgy and seamlessly meaningless posts to purposly attract attention, but this is also a major risk as 16P can lose members to Angela's ban hammer. Also, by "we", I mean myself because sometimes I just want attention. We will now return to the "Vines that cure cancer" compilations 134. I think I just posted one of the darkest, most edgy posts in 16P history on the Uncensored You thread. 135. gets banned from 16P permanently for trolling gets banned from Xbox Live until 12/31/2999 for harassment gets all accounts deleted on Instagram due to nudity . . . Home Page: ''https://grey-server.fandom.com/wiki/Grey_Server_Wiki ''Members page: https://grey-server.fandom.com/wiki/Members Members we remember page: https://grey-server.fandom.com/wiki/Members_We_Remember Iconic moments page: https://grey-server.fandom.com/wiki/Iconic_Moments